The present invention relates to a player with a remote controller which comprises a player and a remote controller that controls the operation of the player.
In a player such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) player, usually, a remote controller is associated with the player, so that the operation of the player can be remotely controlled by the remote controller. Keys corresponding to various functions are disposed in the remote controller. When the keys are operated, signals are transmitted from the remote controller to the player to cause the player to perform various operations.
Such a conventional remote controller is designed on the assumption that it is operated by an adult, and comprises all keys corresponding to various functions of a player. When a child operates a remote controller in order to watch an animated cartoon of a DVD or the like, therefore, the child cannot know the key to be operated because the number of the keys is excessively large.
As disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho61-273098, a remote controller may be housed in a recess formed in a top plate of a player. In this case, the remote controller must be housed in such a manner that even a child can easily take out the remote controller. In the structure disclosed in the publication, the remote controller is attached by magnets at end positions in the longitudinal direction. Therefore, a large force must be exerted for taking out the remote controller. As a result, a child cannot easily take out the remote controller with one hand.